Malédiction !
by Zephineange
Summary: On lui avait pourtant dit qu'il fallait se méfier de la nourriture, elle ne pouvait le nier. Si seulement elle avait été un peu plus attentive... En Avent toutes ! (partie VI)


**Malédiction !**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Bon, que ce soit clair tout de suite, ceci est un gros délire qui m'est venu quand j'ai vu Pirates des Caraïbes 4 (il y a déjà un certain temps). Ne cherchez pas d'histoire compliquée, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, laissez-vous juste porter par la douce voix des sirènes...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à...la personne qui a fait Pirates des Caraïbes et qui apparemment s'appelle Kerry Bruckheimer selon wikipédia... On va dire que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. ^^'

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis, qui se sont demandé ce que j'avais bu avant d'écrire ça, mais qui ont eu la gentillesse de rire quand même.

**Personnages :** Une sirène, un marin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout s'était passé en un éclair. Un instant elle était une sirène magnifique, redoutable, redouté et libre comme l'eau, et l'instant d'après elle était liée pour sa vie entière, qui serait très longue, à un crétin de marin qui ne savait même pas chanter correctement !

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi...idiote ? Elle savait pourtant quelles étaient les précautions à prendre dans ce genre d'expédition. Précautions qui avaient été nettement revues à la hausse depuis le massacre qu'avait été le coup de filet géant de Barbe Noire quelques années plutôt. Ça on pouvait dire que l'ensemble des sirènes ne risquait pas de l'oublier...

Cela dit des règles, il y en avait très peu. Et elles étaient très simples. Toujours avoir une issue de secours. Toujours envoyer des éclaireuses avant d'attaquer quoi que ce soit. Toujours chanter jusqu'à ce que les marins s'endorment, même s'ils ne se débattaient du coup plus, ce qui était nettement moins drôle. Et surtout, surtout, toujours vérifier qu'on contrôlait la tête du marin avant de l'entraîner au fond.

Une grimace déforma un instant ses beaux traits. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que son marin n'était qu'à peine assoupi et qu'il avait l'agilité d'un serpent de mer ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si ? Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en jetant de nouveau un regard vers l'homme qui avait allait maintenant partager ses jours.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas fait partie des sirènes qui s'étaient extasiées devant l'histoire d'amour ''absolument formidable'' entre l'une de ses sœurs et un crétin de prêtre. Bien sûr, sur le moment elle avait trouvé ça assez intriguant, voire même plutôt tentant, mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle préférait bien plus les hommes dans son estomac plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs.

Ce qui l'embêtait profondément dans la situation actuelle.

Une des choses qu'il fallait savoir à propos des sirènes, outre le fait qu'elles étaient tout aussi belles que dangereuses, c'était qu'elle étaient loin d'être les monstres décrits par tous. Certes, leur plat favori était la chair humaine, mais ce n'était pas une raison, on ne choisissait pas toujours son régime alimentaire. Elles étaient aussi des êtres raffinés, aimant à nager avec les requins, à chanter, à faire des parures en nacre et en corail... Elles vivaient en communautés restreintes composées exclusivement de femmes, car elles n'avaient pas vu d'ondins depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles étaient persuadées qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Et si elles avaient des jambes hors de l'eau, c'était une simple commodité génétique qui leur permettait de se reproduire avec des humains : les filles deviendraient des sirènes à leur tour, et les garçons resteraient sur terre. C'était simple, pratique, efficace.

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que les sirènes disposassent également du pouvoir de donner la vie éternelle et la capacité de vivre sous l'eau à des êtres humains ? Et par un simple baiser qui plus est ? C'était totalement ridicule et inutile ! Maintenant, à cause d'un tout petit moment d'inattention qui lui avait fait lâcher la tête du marin qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger, elle serait obligée de supporter pour le reste de sa vie cet être insupportable ? Personne n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'on puisse embrasser quelqu'un par _accident_ et non parce qu'il s'agissait de son âme-soeur ? La seule sirène qui était jamais tombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit à ce jour avait été Syrena – franchement, quel nom ridicule – et encore, elle attendait de voir si ça serait encore le cas dans vingt ans.

L'amour... Quelle notion idiote. Ça ne donnait même pas meilleur goût à la viande en plus !

Elle soupira profondément en regardant le marin jouer avec le corail qui formait l'un des murs de sa chambre. Elle supposait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle en parle aux autres maintenant. Histoire que l'une de ses sœurs ne le mange pas par inadvertance, ça risquerait de la tuer aussi, par ricochet.

Maudite génétique à la graisse de cabestan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de cet olibrius ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu...

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain ! ^^


End file.
